Forum:First Chamber
The First Chamber forum is still under construction, but is already opened. Normally, this will be only opened to Members of the Congress, but as long as we don't have a final government, this will be open to every citizen. Older proposals National Parks and Monuments Act To protect our beautiful natural parks and areas and to protect the historic monuments of Lovia, we certainly need a service. In the USA there is the National Park Service, a part of the Department of the Interior. In Lovia, there would be two services: the National Park Service which would protect and manage our natural parks and which would expose them in a positive way to the public. The National Monument Service does the same for monuments, special constructions, and all non-natural creations. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 2 - National Parks and Monuments Act *# The National Park Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Energy and Environment. *## National Parks are natural or geological areas which are very important to be reserved, but also interesting to visit. A National Park can simply be admitted after a request from the Service and after the owner accepts. National Parks are owned by the federal government. *## A National Park is controlled, managed and protected by the National Park Service. The Chairman of the NPS is chosen by the Secretary of Energy and Environment. Park rangers are people charged with protecting and preserving the National Parks. Every person working in a National Park (except for strictly commercial goals) is a park ranger. *## National Park rules are set up by the NPS itself or the parks can use their own and more often relevant rules. *## Park rangers can arrest people in case of serious violations for less than 10 hours. The police can take over if the violation needs to be punished or trialled. *# The National Monument Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monuments are buildings, structures, bridges, statues or other monuments which are very important for Lovia, as a tourist attraction and/or as historical evidence. These buildings have to belong to the federal government. *## A National Monument is controlled, managed and protected by the National Monument Service. The Chairman of the NMS is chosen by the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monument rules are always set up by the management of the monument itself. Talk What do you citizens think of this proposal? 16:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Please answer. 16:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pro. Lokixx 16:18, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::That's great. Take a look at Arthur's proposal too, then we can move them to the Second Chamber this weekend. 16:23, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Wonderfull (but expected ) 17:48, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Yuri Yuri :) 17:51, 18 January 2008 (UTC) It looks very nice. 20:59, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I'll move both proposals to the Forum:Second Chamber. 06:52, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Vote Patriot Act I was hoping to enlarge our patriottism. Not because nationalism is a good thing, but to make us proud of Lovely Lovia. So, I suggest we make a law (Federal) to increase our patriottic feeling by promoting the use of the word 'Lovia' (and other elements linking to Lovia) in company or organization names. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 3 - Patriot Act *# According to the Patriot Act, the Department of Finance foresees financial support for companies and organizations using patriottic terms or symbols in their name or logo. *# Possible words or symbols are: *#* The use of these words in the name: Lovia (or shorter forms Lovi and Lov) or pine. *#* The use of these images in the logo: pine trees, a field divided in a navy blue and red part, the Lovian flag itself or other combinations of the national colors. *#* The use of these words in the slogan: Lovia, Lovely Lovia or the Promised Land. *# Combinations of these symbols or words won't be additionally supported. *# In case these words or symbols are used in a negative way, the Department will -understandably- not support these companies or organizations in any way. *# The Department of Finance will create a list of the supported companies and will provide support by making publicity on its own pages. Also, the Department will put a template on the pages of the supported companies and organizations, making clear the Department supports this company or organization. Talk What do you think of my proposal? 17:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it's just great! You'll get my vote for sure. 17:57, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :: I'm pro too. Lokixx 16:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::This is remarkably great! 17:36, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I think Mr. Jefferson will fit well in our wonderful Congressteam 17:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::You might think it, I just know it !! 17:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::: Check the proposal above this one too. 17:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Vote Laborers Act Laborers in Lovia should be protected against exploitatation, this especially in dangerous jobs. Therefor, I wrote the Laberors Act. I hope you all share my concern and improve/vote for this proposal. 17:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Content 1. Standards on dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions * Dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions are economical activities that endanger the laborer or his health. These include mines and institutions that use explosives. * All work, done by volunteers that are paid for their work, that endangers the laborer or his health should be considered a dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institution. * All dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions fall under the Laborers act. 2. General instructions on the hygiene and the safety and health of the laborer * All institutions defined by article 1, should take precautions concerning the hygiene of the work environment. If this is neglected, article 3. * All institutions defined by article 1, should take precautions concerning the safety and health of the laborer. If this is neglected, article 3. 3. Fining of institutions in summary offence * All institutions that neglected one of the prescriptions in article 2 can be brought before State Court by any Lovian citizen or employee of that institution. * The institution can be fined if proven to be in summary offence against article 2. This fine is to be declared by the State Court. 4. Premium for laborers that are the victim of the neglecting of article 2 * All victims of the neglecting of article 2 should bring their employer(s) before the State Court. If not, any chance on a premium is lost. * All victims of the neglecting of article 2 should be given a premium by there employer(s), if the employer is proven to be in summary offence against article 2. This premium is to be declared by the State Court. Adjustments Some lay-out, spelling and grammar changes: # Standards on dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions: ## Dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions are economical activities that endanger the laborer or his health. These include mines and institutions that use explosives. ## All work, done by volunteers that are paid for their work, that endangers the laborer or his health should be considered a dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institution. ## All dangerous, unhealthy or unpleasant institutions fall under the Laborers act. # General instructions on the hygiene and the safety and health of the laborer: ## All institutions defined by the first article, should take precautions concerning the hygiene of the work environment. If this is neglected, article three defines consequences. ## All institutions defined by the first article, should take precautions concerning the safety and health of the laborer. If this is neglected, the third article defines consequences. # Fining of institutions in summary offence: ## All institutions that neglected one of the prescriptions in the second article can be brought before State Court by any Lovian citizen or employee of that institution. ## The institution can be fined if proven to be in summary offence against the second article. This fine is to be declared by the State Court. # Premium for laborers that are the victim of the neglecting of the second article: ## All victims of the neglecting of the second article should bring their employer(s) before the State Court. If not, any chance on a premium is lost. ## All victims of the neglecting of the second article should be given a premium by there employer(s), if the employer is proven to be in summary offence against the second article. This premium is to be declared by the State Court. Talk What do you think? 17:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Can I make some adjustments? 17:09, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ofcourse, but without changing the text too much I hope. 17:23, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Fcouz not. You know, spelling, grammar :) 17:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, 17:32, 1 February 2008 (UTC)